One mistake I can't forget
by ClamKidToTheRescue
Summary: Angela sees Jasper hunting, Jasper is left with 3 options: making her keep the secret, kill her or turn her.Will Jasper be able to control himself? after BD. rated T for mild swearing. NORMAL PAIRINGS! poem 1st chapter then normal writing.
1. moonlight on this side of the tree

**Hello this first chapter is a poem but the rest of the story isn't the poem is in Angela's point of view but the next chapter will be Jaspers. Hope you enjoy please review: I want to know what you think of the poem; even if you think its crap I want to know. Okies? Then read on! Lol Thank you to **gethsemane342 **for telling me about the box palava! :D**

**Jasper: ma'am Meyer owns it all.**

In the moonlight

I saw him first

he hunted while

I watched him

quench his thirst

His golden hair

swayed in the breeze

and when I gasped

I saw him stiffen and freeze

He turned around

and saw me there

I knew it was rude

but all I could do was stare

A battle seemed

to rise within

I stepped forward

to comfort him

He whispered:

"Don't come near me"

as I watched his eyes

brew like a stormy sea

Ignoring his orders

I took a step towards him

I noticed his eyes

blacken and dim

I blinked and then noticed

inches from my face

the males head at my neck

at the base

I frowned in confusion

pushed him away but in vain

I felt my flesh tear

and then came the pain

He had bit my neck

that much I was sure

I was moving very fast

while not moving at all

**Okay so what do ya think?? Please review!!! Oh yeah and the next chapter wont be in poem form :D**


	2. Losing Control

**Hello my lovelies, hope you all had a very merry Christmas and got what you wanted had a nice diner etc. this chapter was written ages ago in my old note pad but then Christmas came so I wasn't allowed on the PC then on Xmas day I got a brillopad note pad so I wrote up this story and the next chapter or two. Anyway I probably wont put up the next chapter for a while because I'm really slow at typing so I don't really like it and it's still the holidays so I'm still banned from the PC at my mums ( I'm at my Dad's at the mo) lol sorry to bore you with all that crappy rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: MWHAHAHA!!! I get to make Annie cry by telling her she doesn't own Jasper or any other Twilight characters!!!**

**Annie:* sob* so harsh! *sob***

**IMPORTANT!**

**Oh by the way! There was some confusion in this story. This is just to make it clear if it wasn't on the summary. This is not a JasperxAngela story. Sorry if you wanted it to be that but I think the only people jasper should be with is Alice or me (I don't think it's ever going to be me though : ( )**

I was hunting away from Alice. I hated her seeing me hunt in case I scared her, I know that's ridiculous but I can't help0 but worry about my little honey- bee. I smelt a herd of deer running not to far away from me. I let my senses take over, I crouched low a small smile appearing on my lips. I heard the hooves and heart beats of the deer 100 yards away. A loud snarl bubbled up from my chest and I started to run parallel to the herd, quickly getting closer until I could see them through the trees.

They were strangely slow so I ran at human speed instead of vampire speed. I took down a large buck easily. The buck struggled under my iron grasp, I watched him struggle for a while and took pity on the defend-less creature. I snapped its neck with a satisfying crack. The snap however did not break the skin so I sliced its neck with my little finger. I watched the blood the warm blood build and then burst from the slit. As soon as the blood started flowing I couldn't wait any longer: I put my lips around the cut and began to drink deeply. Once I had finished the deer, which was my sixth, I heard a small gasp.

I froze. _Crap that's not any of my family!_ I turned around to see a girl in Bella year with light brown hair; I think her name is Angela something. Her emotions were all over the place as she stared at me. I wiped my mouth as I analysed her feelings: there was a lot of shock, not surprisingly since she had just seen someone from her school brutally kill and drink a freaking deer, she was also feeling guilty and embarrassed. I took a breath and immediately regretted it: her blood was so appetizing…

_It wouldn't take long to drain her_

_NO! I couldn't drink her; I won't let Alice and Carlisle down_

_But she will know our secre_t the monster inside me reasoned, desperate to feel her blood sliding down its throat.

_Who says she's going to tell, Bella didn't _my good side objected.

I felt concern coming off Angela as she stepped forward.

"Don't come near me" I whispered "I won't be able to stop myself from killing you if you don't" I added too quietly for her to hear. She ignored my plea and took another step forward; I felt my eyes blacken even though I had just hunted when she sighed, her breath tickling my face.

Before she could do anything else I was sniffing her neck with pleasure. Her confusion was hitting me hard and I could vaguely feel her sweaty hands try to push me away. Her panic sent her heart beating faster, pumping her blood quicker through her veins, the heat radiating off her pulse point drove me crazy. I bit into her soft flesh when I heard Alice's voice; I blinked in shock and with-drew my mouth from Angela's sweaty neck. I looked around for my honey-bee but I couldn't see her, I could hear her though:

_It doesn't matter jazzy-bear I'm still proud of you, even though you fed on her, you managed to keep control and not go on a rampage through town._

I could hear the smile in her tone as she said that. I looked wildly around to see my angel but I still couldn't see her. That's when I realised that it was all in my head. I shook my head at what my imaginary Alice had said: it sounded exactly like her and what she would say, it would be a lie. I would know deep down inside her she would be disappointed I wasn't strong enough; she wouldn't say anything or act like she was angry or disgusted at me. But I would know because, after all, I was the empath.

A loud scream of agony jolted me back to the present as well as her pain that was paining me as well. Shit. I looked at the bite mark I had made but the damage was already done, the wound have sealed itself with the venom and now the venom was spreading right this second. I picked her thrashing body in my arms and began to run home. We would have to move I will have, by doing this, have ruined every thing Carlisle and Esme have built for us here. I pushed my legs faster. I hoped I had done the right thing, man; Bella is going to be so pissed off.

**So, yeah. Jasper point of view. What did you think? Please review and tell me good and bad review welcome. I will try to post the next chapter quick but I can't promise you anything!**


	3. Not so happy greetings

**Hellooo! I managed to get the chapter up the next day! How awesome am I? lol I hope you enjoy it!**

Alice POV

The vision came on hard: _Jasper runs at the girl so fast he is a blur. Angela's eyes widen in fear as he bites into her neck. She struggles for a few moments but then she is dead. With the dead girl at his feet, Jasper leaps up anguish clear in his eyes and on his face, which is screwed up in pain and regret. _

My hunt runs away but I can't be bothered to run after it. My family, alerted by the fact that I let my dinner get away, crowd around to hear what I saw.

Before I could say a word another vision came

_Jasper sees the human yards from him she breaths a sigh, maybe of relief? Her scent tickles Jasper nose as he scrunches it up. She takes a step closer to him, he pleads with her, asking her to stay where she is. However she does not listen and comes closer still. My angel whispers quickly "this never happened" and ran at the speed of light away from her and toward our home._

"Alice?"

"Alice?"

"ALICE!" the voices of my family come through the visions haze. I smile up at their concerned faces.

"Everything's fine!" I say brightly. I was slightly giddy with happiness that my darling was strong enough to resist a human while hunting. I sprang up to from the floor and skipped after a herd of elk. My family followed confused at my mood changes. We took down the herd easily and everybody began to drink. After I finished mine I sat down on a patch of grass and watched my family. Rose sat next to me and we began to plan a shopping trip.

"We could go to Bloom-"I started to say but I was cut off by another vision

_Jasper sees the human yards from him she breaths a sigh, maybe of relief? Her scent tickles Jasper nose as he scrunches it up. She takes a step closer to him, he pleads with her, asking her to stay where she is. However she does not listen and comes closer still. _The same as before but the ending is different: _his eyes turn a coal black and rushes towards her neck. Her eyes widen in shock as she tries to push away Jasper. Jasper bites into her neck and is drinking her blood when he looks around, as if he is looking for someone. He is still looking around when he realises Angela's trembling body in his arms. He places her down and begins to pace. He bends down and picks her up in his muscular arms; he bends his head and looks at the bite mark. It has sealed over. He looks around panicked, seeing no-one he begins to run home._

I scream as I am returned to the present. In an instant I am surrounded by my family. They are firing question at me but I just scream again as I realise that it is too late to stop this vision.

"It's too late to stop what vision, Alice?" Edward asked sharply.

"WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW!" I shriek ignoring Edwards's question. My brothers and father crouched protectively over their wives in case of an unwanted intruder.

"It's nothing like that!!" I shouted back to them. I looked back and saw them standing there looking at each other and me bemusedly.

"Come onn!" I moaned "this is important and not funny!" I let Edward see the vision of Jasper running away from Angela. He gasped and began to hurry Bella forward. The rest of the family followed after Edward. We reached the house in five minuets.

"Carlisle, set up the medical bed we used when Bella was pregnant" I ordered

"Why?" replied Carlisle

"I'll explain later!" I told him a little manically while I raced around the room fiddling with flowers and ornaments to distract myself. Another vision enveloped me and I could hear Carlisle as if he was under water, agree and run upstairs. I concentrated on the vision. Jasper will be here in 30 seconds.

"Okay" I clapped my hand to get everybody's attention "please don't shout at Jasper when he comes" I pleaded looking at Bella

"Why are you looking at me?!" Bella said indignantly.

"You'll see, love" Edward murmured, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Yeah she'll see but she'll see something different than what Edward was expecting. Edwards head shot up at that thought but before he could say anything I shook my head

Five seconds.

Jasper came into view, his eyes were pitch black and he was holding his breath. I held mine as I ran towards him and took the thrashing body from him.

"Alice, I'm so sor-"Jasper started but I cut him off with a hand. I ran upstairs ignoring the shocked looks from my family. I placed Angela's trembling body onto the table and stepped back so Carlisle could work his magic. He didn't ask any questions and for that I was glad. I had faith in him and Jasper. We will get through this together.

Jasper POV

I knew she wouldn't let me finish my apology; I sighed and walked into the house, dreading the reactions from my family. I had felt their shock as Alice ran past them, when I walked in the room their shock changed, the mixture of emotions attacked me. It had changed to: anger, disgust, concern, sympathy, unhappiness, conflicted and (this was probably Emmett) excitement. I gulped

"Hi guys?" I mumbled looking down at the floor. The next thing I know I am on the floor, I looked up to see Bella on top of me, growling non-stop.

_Sorry Edward _I thought as I went into Military Jasper. I pushed Bella off me and jumped up into my defensive crouch

"Jeeze Edward, keep better control of your wife" Rose said mockingly, standing in her crouch in front of me. Bella and Edward growled at her but otherwise ignored her remark.

"How could you?!" Bella screamed, she sent a snarl at a shocked Emmett who was holding her back. Her anger made me angry and I started to yell back.

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled. Bella let out a cold, hard, mocking laugh. I snarled at her.

"You think I wanted to bite her? To change her? Of course not! Are you seriously _stupid_ or something!?" I fumed. How dare she act like I **enjoyed** it.

"Something would have had to happen anyway, she saw me hunt."

Bella, now being held back by Emmett and Edward growled so loud it shook the furniture.

"You could have made her keep the secret like you did with me!" she shouted

"It was different with you!" snapped Rose in my defence. "WE broke the rules by keeping you alive for so long, and the Volturi only let us get away with that because you were in love with Edward!"

Bella broke away from Edward and Emmett's grasp and lunged towards Rosalie, luckily Emmett and I got in front of Rose before Bella and stood like a barrier separating Bella and Rose.

"You stupid, idiotic _cow_!" spat Bella "you didn't want me to change, you wanted me to have a long human life, but you don't give two hoots about Angela who, by the way, has a human boyfriend and life to live!" she screamed. Esme walked over to Bella and placed a comforting hand on her arm. Bella calmed as soon as Esme touched her.

"Bella, darling" Esme said softly "would you prefer to have Angela a vampire or be dead?"

"I'd rather she still be human" Bella huffed

"Now you know how I felt love" Edward joked lamely. As I expected Edwards joke fell flat.

"He shouldn't have bitten her" she murmured.

"Look I didn't mean to. I was in the middle of hunting when her smell hit me, I tried to resist but I couldn't. I was extremely close to drinking her, sucking her bone dry" Bella flinched "but I didn't. I knew I wasn't strong enough to suck then venom out" I explained "Other wise I would have. I'm not proud of what I've done. I feel terrible with what I've done."

A pair of small wrapped themselves around my waist. Alice nuzzled her head into my back and kissed it. I turned around and planted a kiss on top of her spiky hair.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for you and the family" I whispered in to her hair.

"You're strong enough for me" she whispered back passionately.

**What did you all think then? Really long chapter huh? 4 pages!** **I liked writing this chapter. Don't think that this is the end of Bella's anger!! Please review!**


	4. The art of persuasion

**Hhehehehehehe!!!! Lol because I love you so much my lovely readers I am typing up the next chapter even though I hate typing. AND my brother and dad are watching CSI new york so I can't have the light on so I'm wearing my dads head light! (It's for his work and its really funny that's why there is the lolling at the top)**

**By the way after this chapter there isn't anymore written in my note pad so I wont be able to update so quick, also school starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I don't own twilight **

**I will read one of your stories if you have reviewed, maybe not tonight because I'm tired but soon promise.**

Jasper POV

Angela let out another shriek of agony. I sent out calm waves and her thrashing slowed a little. Bella was sitting on the other side of the table where Angela was placed. She brushed away a strand of sweaty, brown hair from her forehead.

"You need to hunt"

Our heads snapped up towards the voice. Carlisle was standing in the door way, Esme by his side and the rest of the family behind him.

"It's only been a day!" Bella protested.

"I know but we all need to hunt, we will need our strength when we hunt with Angela" Carlisle replied.

"I'm not leaving her alone" I said evenly "It's my fault she's in this pain- I can't leave her why we all go hunting!"

Alice skipped up to us her hands on her hips, she looked adorable.

"If you don't go hunting now the next time you will smell blood is when Angela will be having her first hunt, you do not want to distract her hunting by hunting near her" Alice turned to me " You know how newborns react when somebody interrupts their hunt, it's not nice"

I winced as I remember the first time I had accidentally stopped a newborn hunting. I touched the scar on my left hand.

"And we wouldn't leave Angela by her-self" Edward added causing me to jolt out of my memories and back to the here and now. "we would hunt in threes or fours, leaving at least three people here" he finished. Alice came and sat on my lap, looking up at me.

"Please?" she pouted making puppy dog eye at me, not unlike Puss in Boots in Shrek. I sighed; she knew I couldn't resist that look.

"Fine" I sighed. Alice smiled and I felt smugness coming off her. No doubt she had already seen the outcome. Alice turned and used the same 'please-do-anything-I-say-because-I'm-the-most-cutest-vampire-in-the-world' look on Bella.

My angel just looked at Bella until she cracked. Bella lasted a lot longer than I did. Bella frowned.

"Alice" she whined "why do you have to be so cute?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's all part of my charm!" Alice smiled

"Alright! Let's go hunt some grizzlies!" boomed Emmett.

"Oh, like you didn't drink enough yesterday!" Rose teased, smiling up at her husband.

"There's _always_ room for grizzlies" replies Emmett. Edward walked over to Bella and pulls her up form her chair.

"Bella, Jasper and Emmett will go hunting first" Esme told us. Bella, Emmett and I nodded. _Great_ I thought _hunting with Bella._

She hasn't talked to me since yesterday even though we have been in the same room for seven hours. She still hates me for changing Angela. I don't blame her but I miss her lots

I picked Alice up and gave her a long kiss. In this kiss I hoped she felt the gratitude and love I was sending towards her. Gratitude for her support and confidence in me even though she could deserve so much better, and love because she was my life, the reason for my existence.

"Take care of my heart, for I have left it with you" I whisper before I disappeared out of the window after Emmett and Bella.

We ran far into the forest. I smelt a mountain lion high in a large tree. I crouched down and prepared my-self to leap. I landed lightly on the branch: I leaned forward eagerly as I haven't had a mountain lion for ages. I pounced just as a blur of red flew past and took my prey.

Bella was wearing red today. I growled at her, now feasting on MY meal. I jumped on her without thinking. And we started to wrestle.

**What did you think? I know the ending isn't that great but I wanted to make the chapter a little longer but I'm tired and can't think straight. Angela might be awake in the next chapter but I'm not sure!**


	5. Wonderfull Evil or Evilly wonderfull?

**I am sososososososososo so sorry I haven't had time to update! My life has been very hectic at the moment: I've had loads of course work and homework then my friends were leaving me and being cows and then to top of a few crappy months I found out my step-Nan has got bowel cancer and my aunty has been put into a hospice, yeah so I hope you understand why I haven't been updating. **

**Can you remember what happened last time? Remember back to an apartment house thing and imagine a small brown haired girl typing away at the key board with a weird helmet light on...**

**So Bella was wearing red and she stole Jasper's mountain lion. Now Jasper isn't just going to sit back and let her have it now is he??! OF COURSE NOT!! Sooooo read on!...**

**(Rosalie: Annie, just because you've died your hair red doesn't mean you own Twilight!**

**Annie: But...**

**Rosalie: No**

**Annie: look at it this way-**

**The Cullens: NO**

**Emmett : hahaha, we made a human cry!)**

I could vaguely hear Emmett yelling at us to stop as we circled. My experience was no match for Bella's crappy power and newborn strength, she lunged forward and I side stepped easily.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" I growled. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down, which was quite a task as I was absolutely furious with my sister. I let my breath run free and then hit Bella with my power: Calm, happy, Sad, nervous, distraught, hyper, over and over again in a continuing cycle. Bella clutched at her head and shook it as if trying to rid her body of her fluctuating moods.

"Jasper! What are you doing??!!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Emotional torture." I replied. Bella still wasn't breaking down, man she was tough.

That's when a wonderfully evil or evilly wonderful, whichever, idea came to me. Depression. I threw the disgusting emotion at her and because of her already weakened state due to her mood swings she crumpled onto the ground.

"JASPER WHAT DID YOU DO!!??" Emmett shouted panicking, obviously afraid that if anything happened to Bella he would be to blame.

"I'm making her depressed" I said calmly, easing the emotion off a little. Bella stopped moaning as loud but still had her hands over her head.

"Depression?" Emmett replied weakly. I turned around to face him; he was staring at Bella his eyes glazed over. He looked up at me and a mischievous smile grew on his face.

"Y'no, Jasper, I didn't know you had it in you" he grinned

"I'm just a bundle of surprises"

"But soon you will be a bundle of ashes!"

Crap. Edward's here.

"Yes Edwards here and if you want to continue living you better stop torturing my wife!" he spat venomously. I stopped the emotion and Edward ran over to Bella. He looked up at me, woah he looked very pissed off.

"Of course I do! How would you feel if somebody made Alice depressed?" he bellowed. I flinched at the thought of Alice, little chirpy Alice lying on the floor sobbing.

"Exactly!" Edward placed his hands on his hips, "now why did you do that to Bella??!!"

"Huh, you don't know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked!" Edwards replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and Edward growled.

Bella who had just been helped up by a shame-faced Emmett marched up to me.

"You are in big trouble Whitlock!!" she seethed. The anger coming off her was a little frightening.

"Love, why did Jasper" he growled my name "attack you, I am obviously not going to get an answer for him."

"Who says I was the one attacking?" I muttered to myself and maybe Emmett- if he was listening. Every one ignored me, as usual.

"Well, I was pissed off at Jasper so I took his dinner and then Jasper retaliated by attacking me, Emmett tried to stop us but then Jasper assaulted me with emotions. At first it was ok; I was having mood swings but the feelings weren't too bad but then, then I started to think about horrible things." Bella looked at her feet and whispered really quietly "I started to think of ways to kill myself"

I gulped. _I didn't mean to make it that bad!! _I told Edward via my thoughts.

"Why did you take my dinner?" I asked aloud.

"Because of Angela" Bella replied like it was the most obvious thing since sliced bread.

"But you knew I would get over-protective!"

"It was obvious you were looking forward to it" Bella said coolly, shrugging her shoulders as if stealing people's dinner was the norm.

"But why punish him even more?" we all turned to the spot where the sound had come from and saw Esme entering the patch of trees we were in on my right. "he is very guilty for changing Angela and he did very well not to kill her there and then. We can **all** see that Jasper is guilty and wishes this situation could have been avoided. You do not need to make this any worse for him" Esme scolded Bella. Bella looked at Esme flabbergasted having never been told off by Esme before. Bella started to speak but Esme cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it." Esme said bluntly "I know Angela was your friend but that doesn't mean you can go around deliberately provoking Jasper" she added sharply. Esme took a deep breath to calm her self down. "Now I want you to apologise for taking his mountain lion"

"What?!" Bella shouted in disbelief

"Now" Esme said sternly

"But he-"

"NOW."

"Fine" Bella huffed; she turned unwillingly to look at me. "Jasper I'm sorry for taking your stupid mountain lion"

"That's fine ma'am." I said playing up my southern accent "just don't let it happen again" I wheezed in a crap impression of Roz for monsters Inc. Bella snorted

"Don't ever do that again!" Emmett muttered trying to stifle his laughter.

"You do know Jasper emotionally tortured Bella, don't you?" Edward asked crisply.

"Yes I do. Just because I haven't said anything yet doesn't mean I've forgotten!" our mother snapped, Esme continued before Edward could reply "Jasper please apologise to Bella"

I nodded and then another idea came to mind. I knew Esme wasn't very happy with me but if I was a total kiss-ass here then she might forgive me. I knew this won't work on Bella but hey- it's worth a shot. I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to apologise in poem form" I announced

"Oh god" I heard Emmett mutter I glared at him; this was his trick to get Esme to forgive him!

"_The man who sold Manhattan for a halfway decent bangle,_

_He had talks with Adolf Hitler and could see it from his angle,_

_And he could have signed the Quarrymen but didn't think they'd make it_

_So he bought a cake on Pudding Lane and thought "Oh well I'll bake it"_

_But his chances they were slim_

_And his brothers they were Grimm,_

_And he's sorry, very sorry,_

_But I'm sorrier than him._

_And the drunken plastic surgeon who said "I know, let's enlarge 'em!"_

_And the bloke who told the Light Brigade "Oh what the hell, let's charge_

_'em",_

_The magician with an early evening gig on the Titanic_

_And the Mayor who told the people of Atlantis not to panic,_

_And the Dong about his nose_

_And the Pobble re his toes,_

_They're all sorry very sorry_

_But I'm sorrier than those._

_And don't forget the Bible, with the Sodomites and Judas,_

_And Onan who discovered something nothing was as rude as,_

_And anyone who reckoned it was City's year for Wembley._

_And the kid who called Napoleon a shortarse in assembly,_

_And the man who always smiles_

_Cause he knows I have his files,_

_They're all sorry, really sorry,_

_But I'm sorrier by miles._

_And Robert Falcon Scott who lost the race to the Norwegian,_

_And anyone who's ever split a pint with a Glaswegian,_

_Or told a Finn a joke or spent an hour with a Swiss-German,_

_Or got a mermaid in the sack and found it was a merman,_

_Or him who smelt a rat,_

_And got curious as a cat,_

_They're all sorry, deeply sorry,_

_But I'm sorrier than that._

_All the people who were rubbish when we needed them to do it,_

_Whose wires crossed, whose spirit failed, who ballsed it up or blew it,_

_All notches of nul points and all who have a problem Houston,_

_At least they weren't in Kensington when they should have been at Euston._

_For I didn't build the Wall_

_And I didn't cause the Fall_

_But I'm sorry, Lord, I'm sorry,_

_I'm the sorriest of all."_

"You didn't make that up!" Emmett accused me

"No I didn't but it think it's very fitting!" I replied. Esme nodded I approval and we turned to look at Bella, waiting for her reply.

"Apology accepted" Bella said grudgingly "But just because I forgive you doesn't mean I'm ok with Angela being changed" she added warningly.

"Can we finish hunting now?" Emmett whined. I turned around to face him, my eyebrows raised. I know for a fact that he has already had 7 in the last couple of days! I felt irritation coming off Edward as Esme replied "yes". I frowned at mentally counted who was here. Edward, Bella, Em, Esme and me. That's five people!!!

"Who's with Angela?" I hissed at Edward.

"Te rest of the family moron!" he reply coolly. I glared at Edward and his wife before running off into the forest desperate to get back to my little pixie. I quickly took down some elk; wiping blood from my mouth I sprang up and sprinted back through the forest hearing Emmett's triumphant cries as he took down a bear. I leapt over the river not bothering to do any trick like I normally do and jumped again through the window, smashing it as I went. I spun round staring at the gathering of glass shards sparking, like my skin, in the weak sunlight.

"Esme not going to be happy"

I chuckled to myself silently betting that Alice had known all along I would fight with Bella. I ran across to her growling playfully while encasing her in my long arms

**Okay I hope this was ok, it's really long!!!! I'm starting to type up the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long until the next update.**

**Please review!!! Free cookies for people who do!! lol**


	6. Corporal Jasper!

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* I don't own twilight. :(**

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"What happened?" she replied innocently craning her head to try and see me.

"Oh I think you know" I said silkily trailing kisses down her neck.

"Maybe I do, but I'm not telling you- this soldier's silent!" she teased giggling.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows; I twirled her round so we were facing each other. "Is that a challenge _soldier?" _

"Maybe, Corporal it depends how you look at it." She looked up at me through her long black eye lashes. I t took all of my strength not to rush her off to our room, Alice giggled again as I leant forward and breathed in her comforting and yet still sexy smell of sunshine, orange blossom and daisies. I exhaled and began to nibble lightly up her neck and bit, carefully, her earlobe.

"Do you want to tell me now, or do you need" I paused and breathed in her ear "persuading?"

Alice shivered and caught my lips with hers, her petite arms wrapped around my neck and her hands in my hair. I picked her up my hands on her back pushing her closer to me. All to soon my tiny darhlin' pulled away. On seeing my pout Alice smiled and kissed my cheek.

"The others are coming."

"One more day" Carlisle sighed coming into the room flopping down onto the couch

"One more day" I repeated setting Alice down.

"Come on Corporal Whitlock" she smiled pulling me to Carlisle's study "Lets check up on Ange"

"Lead the way soldier" I smiled back. I had hope, since she was nearly two thirds of the transformation through, her condition wouldn't be so bad. However, when we entered the room we saw Rosalie trying to calm down a sweaty and thrashing Angela. I felt a rush of gratitude towards my sister then. Alice danced forward.

"Go relax Rose, I'll take over" Alice reached out for the wet flannel and placed it on Angela's forehead. "Jasper wants to talk to you" she added. Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, shall we go to my room?" She asked.

"Sure I shrugged following her out of the study and across the landing into her and Em's room. My sister sat down on her king sized bed, the purple duvet sinking under her weight. I walked over to their white dresser and pulled out their purple poof to sit on.

"What did you want to say?" she asked pulling her legs up onto the bed and crossing them.

"I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me. Nobody else was, excluding Alice, and I really appreciate it and I'm really grateful." I said smiling at her "I know Esme supports me but it's like when a girl gets pregnant young: they support them but they are, deep down, disappointed. Edward, for once didn't now how to feel but he sided with Bella" I shook my head.

"Of course I stuck up for you!" Rosalie exclaimed "You didn't mean to bite her and you were a hell of a lot stronger than some of us if presented with that situation."

"Thanks" I mumbled embarrassed, it wasn't often Rose complimented people, it wasn't that she didn't think them just that she gets embarrassed when saying them. Emmett bounded into the room.

"Oh! Hey Jazz!" Emmett waved at me even though he was standing in front of me "Wanna play Mario cart on the Wii?"

"Nah" I shook my head "I should check up on Angela"

"Okie pokie" Emmett said cheerfully "I'll get my ass kicked by Rosie instead" kissing Rose on the lips, I ran out of the room before they got too carried away. When I walked back into the study Edward and Bella were surrounding Alice who was having a vision. I rushed forward; pushing my siblings away roughly I put my hands on her shoulders

"Alice, Alice honey!" I said panicking slightly as I usually do when my soul-mate leaves present day and is forced into the world of days yet to come

"Alicee! Speak to me honey!" I whispered. Alice just stood there her mouth slightly open. We stood there waiting anxiously for about a minuet. She shook her head as she came out of the vision, as if to get herself out of a daze.

"What was it?!" Bella demanded before Alice could open her mouth. Alice looked up at our panicked faces and smiled.

"It's nothing major but bells and Ange will have to go b-"

"Why?!!" Bella interrupted

"If you didn't interrupt you would know!" I snapped. Bella rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Edward. Alice leaned forward and kissed between my furrowed eyebrows and I relaxed immediately.

"It's nothing too urgent" she reassured us "Charlie has decided to come round"

"But he can't come round here!!" Bella shouted down my ear

"I know but I haven't seen a bad ending to this" Alice said

"But he can't come here!"

"We know, but I don't think you can meet up with him anywhere love, the police are searchingfor Angela, door-to-door"

"The police are looking for Angela??!!" I yelled hysterically "They can't come here!" I jabbed a finger in the direction of Angela, she screamed adding to my point. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" I asked Bella.

"Four days ago. Why?"

"Well, if we take some clothes and Angela we can run into the mountains to are holiday home, then, if Charlie _does_ come, he will think we are on holiday- not hiding that we are in fact vampires!" I looked around at my siblings and wife "Also then when Angela's transformation is complete we won't be around humans!" I explained my brilliant idea

"Good idea" said Edward. "Let's go!"

********************************************

We got out of the house in record timing. Esme and Carlisle had to stay because Carlisle had been at work. Edward and Alice were running beside me carrying the operating table between them while I ran with Angela, something Bella was not pleased about. We arrived at our cabin in 30 minuets an we had time to set up the table and place Angela on it before the others came with our clothes and suitcases.

**How quick was that!! :) The next chapter will be in Carlisle's POV. Angela will be waking in the next few chapters- FINALLY!!! :) Don't know when that will be put up though because I need to start revising properly for my exams! **

**Please review!!! Brownies (better than cookies) for those who review ;)**


	7. Enough!

**Okay! I have finally updated this story. Sorry for not updating earlier and I hope you haven't deleted it off your story alert, although if you had you most likely wouldn't be reading this. Yeah so thank you for reading and please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Oh! Also read my friends stories, her name is**

Most of my children packed along with my wife for their "holiday". I was explaining to jasper how to set up the medical table.

"Now at the end of the day Angela will have completer the transformation, I think it best if I am there for her waking" jasper nodded in agreement

"Charlie is coming soon but as soon as he has gone I will drive up with Esme, ok?"

"That's fine Carlisle"

I nodded and turned to go upstairs and help Esme.

"NOOOOOOO!!" screamed Alice "You did NOT just drop the table on my car!"

I shared a glance with jasper before running into the garage. We were met by an amusing sight. Emmett was cowering in a corner with tiny Alice advancing on him

"Whitlock, help me out!" Emmett whimpered. Jasper however, was rolling on the floor laughing

"Ahem" I cleared my throat "We need to hurry up, Alice you can kill Emmett once you GET to the cabin"

"What are we going to do about the table?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know" I replied, even when it was folded down it still couldn't be put in any of the cars: we had the Porsche to prove it.

"Whoever runs with Jasper carries it" Rosalie suggested

"Yeah! Good idea Babe!" Emmett grinned "Baggsy not running!" I rolled my eyes at my second son,

"I've just had a vision of Edward and me running with the table while jasper runs with Angela" Alice stated.

"Wait, why should jasper run with her, before he bit her he didn't even know her!" Bella asked angrily

"Maybe because he is the only one that can ease her pain?!" Rose said sarcastically. Bella huffed, kissed Edward on the lips and stomped into her Ferrari. As my children ran or drove out of sight Esme led me back to the house.

I looked around the empty house. The objects seemed to stare back at me dejectedly, dreading the conversation that was bound to take place between Charlie and I. Esme gave me a small smile before tidying up the mess we had made while getting Angela out of the house. I grabbed a load of my work documents and spread them over the dining room table. We heard Charlie drive up our street.

"I'm going to wait in the loo, I don't think I can do this, this is too horrible" whispered Esme, worry etched onto her face. "What if he knows?"

"He won't know, honey" I said placing my hand on her face, "I can say you're taking a nap if you don't want to deal with Charlie. I'll be ok by myself"

"No, I won't leave you" with that she rushed upstairs and went into our bathroom. Silence settled onto the house, I found it calming, the lack of sound helped me think and I planned out what I would say to Charlie. Charlie pulled up on the drive. I could hear him in his car, muttering to himself. He got out of his car and walked heavily to the house. His boots trailed in the gravel up to the door. He knocked three times and I opened the door before he could knock again. Charlie stood there shocked, his mouth comically open in a perfect "O" shape his right hand poised, ready to knock.

"You have good hearing" he said. I moved to let him, smiling.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked

"Um, can I have a coffee?" Charlie asked clearing my throat. I nodded and led him into the dining room. The large table was covered in hospital papers. I heard a toilet flush upstairs and Esme walked into the room looking as elegant as ever. She hugged Charlie and he patted her back awkwardly. Esme looked at me

"Did he ask you if you wanted a drink?" she asked Charlie.

"Yes he did"

"I was just about to make it" I made for the door.

"Ah ah ahh, wait right there!" Esme said sternly "You clean up these papers, I'll make the drinks" she winked at me as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled at Charlie and began clearing away. She came back with the drinks and a packet of biscuits.

"where is everybody?" Charlie asked accepting his drink

"Out, we decided last night to go on holiday. This weather is driving Rosalie and Alice mad. Bella said she'll ring you when she gets to the house." I explained

"Oh." Said Charlie looking upset. He shrugged his shoulders and faked happiness. "I wish I was able to go on holiday at the drop of the hat! Where have they gone?"

"We have a cabin in the mountains" said Esme. "maybe next time we can all go to our friends cabin which is bigger"

"yeah," Charlie said "Can you tell Bella something for me?"

"of course, what?" I asked with a sinking feeling, I could guess what he was about to say.

"well, I was hoping to tell her face to face. It's quite upsetting." He began " her friend, Angela Weber." He swallowed "she's gone missing in the woods. It doesn't look good. We found a hair bobble of hers and there are signs of struggle around in the forest…" he stopped tears preventing him from continuing.

"oh my!" said Esme. We spoke uncomfortably for a few minuets on the topic before Charlie stood to go home.

"here" said Esme handing Charlie the packet of biscuits.

"oh no" Charlie said shaking his head "I couldn't"

"no really it's only Edward who eats them and if we take them with us to the cabin they will go stale." Said Esme.

"oh, ok if you're sure" Charlie said. I sighed, anything to get at Edward. We saw him to the door and, when we were certain he wouldn't return we began to drive off.

"_watch out cos here we come, it's been a while but, we're back with style…"_

"What Alice?!" said Esme picking up her phone annoyed that her ringtone had been changed yet again by the more immature of our children.

"Hurry up! I think it's nearly the end. And Emmett is driving me insane!"

we could hear the rest of the family, along with Angela. Emmett was the loudest.

"HEY! Carlisle! Guess what" he called into the phone.

"what Emmett?" I asked

"un oeuff sounds like enough!" he sniggered. "y'hear that jasper?"

"yeah em, that's great. Its really fantastic." Jasper said flatly.

"shut up Emmett and leave me and jasper alone!" Alice said sharply.

Angela cried out in pain. I put my foot down on the accelerator.

"I'll be there as quick as I can"

please review, I'm gonna try and update as soon as I can but I've got a load of artwork to do :( and I hate typing : )


	8. Tick Tock

**Hello everybody! Its five in the morning in little old Britain and little, young Annie has had no sleep for some unknown reason (and it's not for lack of trying believe me!) so I have dragged myself away from the surprisingly incredible view from my window (I'm in Coleville, I wouldn't think that was an amazingly pretty place!) and decided to update my fanfiction. Isn't that nice. : )**

**I am sorry that it has been soooooo long since I last updated but I have a valid excuse. GCSE's. I didn't want to fail them so I have had no social life for ages, not that I had an amazing one before anyway. Also then I started to re-read this story to see where I was up to and my writing was really bad and I wasn't sticking to the point and basically it was crap so I re-wrote most of it which has delayed me more. **

**But anyway here is the chapter :D (It took me ten minutes to write this authors note, I don't know why I needed to tell you that…)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Twilight : ((( also I do not own the poem that Jasper says in chapter 5 I think, I got that from a book but forgot to put that on the disclaimer in that chapter so yeah. : ) you can read the chapter now!**

I was being burnt alive. I tried to open my eyes and after a hard effort I succeeded, however I panicked as all I could see was darkness. I realised that my eyes were firmly shut as the blobs of yellow and green were shimmering at me in front of a black background. My mind pieced together the events before I blacked out: walking in the forest, seeing Jasper, Him-attacking me.

He must have killed me, or knocked me unconscious so badly that everybody thought I was dead and now I was trapped in my own coffin in the crematorium. Unless, of course, I was in hell. That would make sense, ever since I was little I was afraid of being caught in a fire. The devil had read my thoughts and placed them in front of me. My own personal hell.

Maybe I will meet him, old Lucifer. I wonder if he has a moustache, I can't get rid of an image of the robot devil from futurama from my head. It's strange, the rest of my eternity is being arranged and I'm sitting her contemplating the appearance of the devil.

Pain stabbed at my whole body, it was a shock like when you jump into a freezing swimming pool; it attacks every pore on your body and smothers you. This was a hundred times worse. I tried to find something to concentrate on to take my focus away from the pain. I heard laughing.

"UN OEUFF! HA HA!" I heard somebody shout in a very good French accent. So Lucifer is French, interesting… I jolted with the pain. Thinking about Lucifer would not keep the agony away. I might be in a French oven, somehow, in a restaurant where the chef thinks the word "egg" is hilarious. Well, isn't this peachy. Neither options were great, actually they both sucked. My back arched with the pain and I concentrated on the people speaking.

"That's great Em." somebody said flatly, they sounded dejected.

My body writhed in anguish as the fire inside me danced itself around my organs, killing them when the song was over. It was a deadly dance; the flames depend on a partner, a host for its torturous moves. As it stamps around my veins it destroys its fellow dancers, which will eventually result in the death of the fire.

The pain increased and I clenched my hands and let out a scream. An agonised moan from beside me alerted me to their presence.

"Jasper, calm her down!" a voice snapped from the other side of me, this voice sounded familiar, it sounded like Bella but it was as if her voice had been cleaned and made prettier. It sounded like an angel's voice. I sighed and smiled as I realised that the devil had let me go and let me go to heaven.

"Um Jasper, she thinks she's in heaven, maybe that's too calm." Yet another voice said.

"Oh right, thanks" the depressed person muttered.

The spectators grew quiet again and the only sound in the room was me shouting and shrieking in pain as the acid continued the run riot in my body.

"I'm so sorry Angela" the voice filled with despondency said softly. "I don't normally use my gift this powerfully for the sake of it; I want you to understand that this is to help you"

He touched my shoulder and my body ceased to jerk in pain. The pain itself was still there, it was only slightly number but still brutally agonising, but the feel of his hand and the stillness helped. He is like a guardian angel guiding me through this pain. I wondered who this angle was. My eye sight was still down so I couldn't see my saviour.

"Who…are…you?" I screamed gasping as pain jolted through my body. I hadn't meant to scream, I meant to ask normally or as normally as I could bearing in mind what I was going through.

"My name is Jasper" he muttered after a short pause. My mind struggled to comprehend how the person who attacked me could be helping me through this ordeal. How did he help me? Stop my movements with a single touch? My body writhed as another jolt of fire roared through me. I forced my body down again but every now and then my body would jerk, as if I was a puppet on strings and I would scream. These were always accompanied by a mournful groan from Jasper.

I held out my hand and moved it around the table, searching. The pain, if possible had intensified with the movement but I found what I wanted; Jasper's hand. He whispered another guilty apology and calmed me down. I didn't know why he was apologising but I squeezed his hand in forgiveness and I heard him gap in surprise.

In the background I could hear the big booming laugh again and what sounded like an animal growling.

"Leave her alone!" a male snapped.

"I'm sorry Eddiekins!" another taunted. I heard a smack, probably around the head. I counted up the names, only Alice was absent from the Cullen's children. As soon as I thought that Jasper left my side.

"Alice, what was it?" he asked worriedly

"It's going to be soon!" she squealed/ I heard the rest of the family run into the room and crowd around the bed, I suddenly felt self conscious. Jasper chuckled to himself; the others must have looked at him funny because he explained himself.

"She's embarrassed." How did he know that? I bet I was blushing.

Emmett laughed "She's as bad as Bella!"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by my scream. I heard faintly a number being dialled into a phone and Alice's voice speaking low and urgently. I heard the other voices, but it was as if I were under water. The pain found the strength again to worsen and my arms shot up to my head, a ting part of me was relieved to find I could still move. Blood pounded through my ears, a drum roll to my end. A car screeched into gravel and two people slammed the doors and quickly ran into the house.

"Thank goodness I didn't miss it" said a gentle voice belonging to Carlisle. My heart put on a spurt of speed and beat at an inhuman pace before stopping to a sudden stop.

I could hear in the room the quiet persisting ticking of a clock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock, no matter what the circumstances a clock still ticked. I should be dead.

**Finished! At last two hours that took me! I was going to type the next one up but cos it took so long I'm going to relax as my shoulders are hurting : ) **

**I would just like to say THANK YOOOOUUUU! To anybody who has reviewed this story, I have been absolutely awful at replying to them! But I want you to know that they are much appreciated and make me incredibly happy :D I have got over 30 reviews for this story which is pretty amazing considering another story of mine has got none! *hint hint* lol : ) so until next time, which shouldn't be too long, byee!**

**:D**


	9. I'm a What?

**oh the summer started with so many promises of updates and the like and I failed epically with not one more update :( sorry. Recently i lost my inspiration for this story as i have kinda gone off twilight, i was even thinking about deleting this story but then i thought, no, i WILL finish a story, i have written in my pad two more chapters and will try to update as often as possible to get this story finished! :D **

**thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

My heart has just stopped and I'm still thinking. how, exactly, does that work? I can feel the presence of eight people: all holding their breath. I stay still, who knows how crazy these people are? i mean they did kidnap me. one body moves forward, i hear the floorboard shift under their weight.

"Angela?" the voice asks, the voice is obviously male and sounds familiar. it is the voice that calmed me during the apin. "It's Jasper"

my eyes snap open at the sound of his name, everything is sop clear as i sit up and take in my surroundings. it seems i have been placed in a wooden log cabin (not a french oven). the walls of the room are all painted a light cream colour apart from one which is a light green, a huge brown leather couch sits to the left of me with cute green pillows. in one of the corners a little mahogany table stands with a new computer on it. Vases of red, yellow and orange roses are arranged tastefully around the room: the colours are so beautifully vibrant and contrast with the deep green of the stems. On the wall photographs of the Cullen family are hung, underneath a large family portrait stood the real thing.

The women were standing at the back, Alice and rosalie were nearer the front both smiling encoragingly at me while their mother and another woman stood behind, her face obsured by her long brown hair. The cullen boys were standing in a line in front of their family. Japser and Dr. Cullen took a baby step towards me. i stayed still, wary of what they were going to do to me. they took another but as i stood up they halted quickly. i tried to swallow but my throat was painfully dry. whatever they did to me it sure did make me thirsty.

"Can i have some water" i whispered. my voice came out different and far from the croak i had expected. it was beautiful, i had never made a sound that beautiful before, i sounded like a Cullen. i shut my mouth and tasted the "air fairies" and the woods outside, my throat continued to burn.

"I need some water!" i whispered again, nobody moved. "Fine I'll get it myself!" i growled and stormed into the kitchen muttering to myself. like the other room it was decorated beautifully with marble surfaces. there was a massive cooker under a large window which over looked a gorgeous pond, perfect for swimming in with crystal clear water, although you would have to be really small to swim in it. in the middle of the room was an island with another case of roses. i opened the cabinets untill i found the cup and filled it up with cold water.

"I wouldnt drink that if i were you" a big booming voice said from across the room.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up hey? You have no right to tell me that i can't have a glass of water! it's a human right! honestly, and if i were going to kidnap somebody for God knows how long and torture them i would then let them have a glass of water!" i hissed at Emmett narrowing my eyes at him "I am thirsty because you've kept me here without feeding me so I am going to drink whether you like it or not!" twat i thought in my head as i glugged the water down. it tasted wrong though, kinda like burnt toast and smushy grapes, i spat it back out as the rest of the family silently filed n, unlike Emmett keeping their distance from me, like i was some kind of animal.

"Told you" he smirked. anger flashed in front of my eyes, normally i was fairly good at keeping my temper under control but today ws not my day. i leaped at him, intent on ripping his stupid smirking smile right off his face.

"Angela, please stop" jasper said, i felt calmer, i growled once more at Emmett before picking myself off the floor where i had knocked us to the ground. i was quite surprised at myself actually, i didn't think i would be able to push him over.

"Why am i here?" i demanded

"We realise there are lots of questions you need answering and we will answer them, all of them. However, before you start asking, you need to know two things" Dr. Cullen said in his slow calming voice.

"What are they?"

He looked towards Edward, Jasper and Alice, the latter was trying not to smile. Edward nodded and Mr. Cullen looked towards me.

"You are no longer human, we are a coven of vampires, you were bitten and now you are a vampire."

silence.

"Come again?"

"You're a vampire." he said cautiously.

"Seriously?" i snorted "You expect me to believe that?"

"Angela, it's true, that's why the water tasted funny and you were able to tackle Emmett to the ground." Jasper inputted

"Oh, i thought you just out me on steroids or something." i chuckled weakly.

"You're taking this rather well" Edward said. i blinked at him before looking at the cullens faces, all of them were serious and solem, apart from the brunettes whose face was still obscured.

"You're telling the truth?" i asked, he nodded back at me.

"Oh, ok" i was silent for a while, studying their faces while trying to ignore the burning in my throat. "Obviously Bram Stoker got a few things wrong then, because Dracula is really ugly and you guys aren't" my eyes lingered on Rosalie. "Does this mean I'm pretty now?"

"You were pretty before" the mystery Brunette said stepping forward and pushing her hair out of her face. Bella. my jaw dropped

"What the hell are you doing here? you said you were going to college! you lied to me!" i yelled growling at her.

"She needs to hunt" jasper said quietly to Carlisle.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" i snapped at him

"Sorry Angela, but if its any consolation, you weren't meant to hear" he grinned i smiled faintly.

"we really need to take you hunting no-" jasper began

"Woah woah woah WOAH. I'm not sucking human blood." the Cullens looked at me.

"What? Look, you guys can turn into bats and swoop down on people and suck them dry, but I'm not gonna do that, ill have raw meat or something." i said firmly

"We don't hunt humans" Alice said happily her eyes dancing with excitement. "we hunt animals, see how our eyes are gold? that's because we don't drink human blood." i digested that information slowly, i think i was ok with that, after all, i ate animals before so why is this any different?

i followed Emmett and Jasper out of the double doors. As we walked across the garden I could see so much more, must be a vampire thing. On a purple tulip two lady birds faced each other waving their little legs as if they were arguing.

"Hey, hey" i jogged up to Jasper and Emmett "Can i ask a question?"

"shoot" Emmett said.

"Well," i hesitated, i didn't want to sound stupid. " You know the BFG? yeah, well, he could hear flowers and insects, so because you said we have super hearing, can we hear them?" i asked.

they obviously wasnt expecting something like that, they were silent for a second before they burst into laughter. Emmett was on the floor banging his hands on the ground, Jasper wasn't _as_amused but was giggling little a little school girl while wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. By now the rest of the family were standing around them looking down at Emmett who had now preceded to roll around on the floor holding his stomach. he looked up at us sheepishly while pulling himself up.

"OK, it wasn't that funny." he admitted.

"You're such a goof" Rosalie said smiling at her partner. i waited a few seconds before asking again,

"So, can we hear insects?"

"Not unless it's the vampires power." Carlise smiled at me.

"You guys have powers? like super heros?" i squeaked "that is so cool"

"Some do have ones like superheroes, but some don't." Esme replied

"Look, are we going hunting or not?" bella asked irritably before walking off into the woods.

"Whats up with her?" i whispered uber quietly in Alice's ear.

"Tell you later"

Now it had been mentioned my throat burned massively i winced. good job i get distracted easily i guess otherwise i would have just been thinking about blood. it wasn't long before we reached the edge of the forest. i could hear the habitation moving inside, saliva pooled in my mouth.

"Trust your instincts. Don't think too much, don't attack us, we're not hunting" Alice instructed "Oh, and try not to eat any humans" she grinned.

With that I ran off. I could sense the Cullens behind me and I kept reminding myself that they weren't hunting.

**so there we go, Angela now knows that she's a vampire. i know that her reaction might not be very realistic, i tried to make her angry and irrational but i wanted the whole veggie vamp thing explained before she went hunting. please review!**

**CalmKidToTheRescue x**


	10. It's a fight, a real fight!

**Dear all of the readers, both ones who have been from the start (if there's any left) or anyone who has made it this far, I have decided not to break tradition and start off this chapter with an apology of how crap I am at not updating. A little thing called life got in the way again and I have been planning other stories which kinda made this one go to the back of my mind. Sorry 'bout that : ) **

**Anyway, I hope people are still reading this : )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Bridget Jones (reference in there tell me if you find it :P) and am not making any money from this story : )

_LAST TIME: Now it had been mentioned my throat burned massively, I winced. Good job I get distracted easily, I guess otherwise I would have just been thinking about blood. It wasn't long before we reached the edge of the forest. I could hear the habitation moving inside, saliva pooled into my mouth._

"_Trust your instincts. Don't think too much, don't attack us, we're not hunting" Alice instructed "oh, and try not to eat any humans" she grinned._

_With that I ran off. I could sense the Cullen's behind me and I had to keep reminding myself they weren't hunting._

**Rosalie P.O.V**

She had accepted the whole vampire thing very well- maybe even better than Bella. Carlisle had said before we went that we should let her hunt by herself instead of a set person going with her, but obviously somebody would have to go with her to stop her munching on any humans. Everybody wanted to go so in the end we all went. She ran in front of us focussed on finding food, I don't think she knew what animals were around yet. Angela stopped and sniffed, her body stiffened into a crouch as she sensed us.

We froze as she growled and Carlisle took a step forward. She called her name softly and she turned around, blood red eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at us.

"Ange? Ange its okay, we're not hunting" Bella tried to reassure her walking forward past Carlisle. Angela's head snapped towards her. Edward stretched out his hand, to pull his wife back.

"Don't" he warned, but she ignored him and brushing off his hand took yet another step forward. We all exchanged glances as a vicious snarl ripped its way out of her chest. Still unperturbed Bella continued her walk forward, she managed two more steps before Angela pounced.

"It's a fight! It's a REAL FIGHT!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes at his ability to quote at any occasion and elbowed him in the ribs. Angela with her ultra-newborn power had tackled Bella to the ground, but Bella still had her new born powers and was quick to respond. There was a small scuffle where they rolled around trying to gain control before they were circling both growling. Esme was shaking her head worriedly, she took a step forward into the middle of the circle, hands held up. Bella growled ignored Esme and lunged at Angela who had been glaring at our mother. Everybody gasped (excluding Angela) as we heard a dull thud as Bella whacked into Esme. Carlisle and Emmett rushed forward to help her up for the ground. Esme waved off their concerned hands.

"OH Esme I'm so sorry!" Bella said, the anger slowly fading from her eyes "though you shouldn't have tried to stop us." she added annoyed. Carlisle growled and took a step between his wife and Bella. Looking around she looked at bit ashamed

"Sorry" she muttered, "that came out wrong" Esme nodded in understanding, Emmett turned around

"Where's Angela? She's gone" we looked around.

"I guess she was hungry and realised we weren't a threat. I keep forgetting that she's a normal blood lusty new born." Jasper shrugged

"Normal? You're calling me abnormal?" Bella teased "Thanks!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out. "You know what I mean Ms. Mind shield." Bella snorted at the name.

"seriously guys I don't think this is the best time for your reconciliation" I snapped "we don't know where she's gone or whether there's any humans around"

Jasper and Emmett started to follow her scent, but Edward stopped them.

"Guys you saw what happened when we followed before, Alice and I will use our powers to check there are no humans."

"Would it work?" Carlisle asked turning to her.

"I'm not sure; it's not so much as a decision to go after humans but instinct. Like when you go to catch something when it's already past your reach" Alice said "But I don't see any humans coming near"

"I guess we wait here then" Carlisle replied sitting down on a log "I Spy with my little eye something beginning with E" he saw our bemused faces "What? I'm only 23, I'm allowed to play I Spy!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We played for about an hour, I had finally guessed one right.

"Alice?"

"Albatross?"

"Archie?" I shook my head at their suggestions, I had seen from my seat at the top of a tree Angela running back to us.

"Ants?" Emmett suggested from next to me

"nope, wait where?" I leapt up searching for them. Emmett laughed and pointed to the floor of the forest. I sat back down.

"Angela!" Jasper said

"Yes!" I smiled "well done"

Jasper looked up distractedly, "that was your thing? She's actually back"

Emmett stood up excitedly and jumped down the huge tree, pulling me with him.

"Ahh, Emmett I wasn't ready!"

"Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you later" he winked

"Ew, that's disgusting" Angela said wiping her blood stain mouth as she appeared in between two trees.

"You should have enjoyed your first hunt" Carlisle said "how come you didn't like it?" he added interestedly.

"Er. I meant Emmett... I liked the food, a lot" she smiled.

There was a quite pause where we all looked at each other; we hadn't had a new vampire into our coven for years (excluding Bella, that doesn't count) and we weren't really used to it.

"Sooo… powers… who has them?" Angela asked rocking back onto her heels.

"Well, I think that everybody brings something, a personality trait, from their human life that was particularly important of unique about them" Carlisle explained "which is then magnified once they wake as a vampire."

"I," Emmett said loudly, puffing out his chest jokingly "have got super strength! HIIII-JA! He spun around and karate chopped a small tree which promptly snapped in two.

"I have my looks" I shrugged "Nothing cool like lightning bolts or anything"

"Me?" jasper said nonchalantly, "I can control people's emotions, yes" he leaned forward closer to Angela "control emotions" he winked.

"Wow, and you guys?" she asked looking at them. They told her what she did, and looking sufficiently impressed, we stared to go home.

**Angela POV**

As we ran back I looked around in awe. The colours of the woods were so vibrant; the once dull tree trunks had been transformed into a rich choc lately colour, the leaves a deep green. The amber sun was hiding behind the cover of light grey clouds. The rain that had begun to lash down lightly caressed my face; it felt warm instead of the usual freezing bullets that assaulted my face. If rain felt like this, then being a vampire was defiantly going to have its perks. Edward laughed and at Bella's questioning glance he smiled over at me.

"Angela's thoughts were pretty amusing" my eyes widened.

_Gonna have to be careful with my thoughts around him!_

Edward laughed more, "You can insult me in my head, I'm used to it!" he chortled. His laughter increased, he was getting quite hysterical as we looked at him confused.

"Jasper! Cut it out!" he giggled

"Dang it!" jasper said in a southern accent "thought he wouldn't notice"

Edward gave jasper a dirty look and stood up from where he had fallen and brushed leaves off his trousers. He stalked off towards the direction of the house, some wet mud deciding to join him. We all started to snigger like school kids; Edward paused and turned around. I concentrated on a nearby rock so he wouldn't see in my mind. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"at least tell me why you're laughing" he pouted. We all stayed silent. Edward frowned.

"mud." I said simply, everybody looked at me, their faces ranging from bemusement to confusion and, from Emmett, exaggerated nods of approval. Edward still looked confused so I repeated it again.

"You pooped yourself" Emmett boomed out when it still didn't click with Edward. He twisted his torso around to look at his trousers.

"Was it really that funny guys?" he asked sceptically, we laughed and shook our heads and restarted our journey home. As we entered the house we heard Esme and Carlisle speak in hushed sombre tones.

"where do we go?" Esme murmured "Her family are searching for her with the police, it wouldn't be fair on her-" she stopped suddenly hearing us. Rosalie glanced at me, seeing the smile fall from my face as realisation took over.

"we're home!" she called out in an attempt to be cheerful. Esme came out and began to chat happily with her "children", I wasn't listening. There was a police search on, I found Carlisle's caring eyes and I knew, it was my family desperately trying to find me.

**Please review, I know this isn't great, and I suck at uploading, but reviews are really appreciated even if I don't deserve them :)**

**Again, I'm trying to make Angela like a new-born, but having her really angry and blood lust-y isn't much fun to write so she's kinda a bit tame for a new-born :)**

**Clamkidtotherescue **


	11. The whole truth

_LAST TIME:__ As we entered the house we heard Esme and Carlisle speak in hushed sombre tones._

_"where do we go?" Esme murmured "Her family are searching for her with the police, it wouldn't be fair on her-" she stopped suddenly hearing us. Rosalie glanced at me, seeing the smile fall from my face as realisation took over._

_"we're home!" she called out in an attempt to be cheerful. Esme came out and began to chat happily with her "children", I wasn't listening. There was a police search on, I found Carlisle's caring eyes and I knew, it was my family desperately trying to find me._

Her eyes met mine and held onto my gaze. I looked sadly back, knowing that I was the cause if her and her families grief.

"I need to talk to you" she said solemnly. I nodded and sat at the table, and was joined by Edward and Emmett; they sat either side of me, conscious of the fact that I would be Angela's target should she lose her temper. Angela shook her head,

"I would rather it just be Carlisle and Jasper, no offense" she whispered. The family nodded and left the room.

We informed Angela on everything we could and answered all her questions to the best of our ability. She asked about us- our lives as vampires, she asked about Bella- how long had she known, had she wanted to become a vampire?

Once she had ran out of questions we sat there in a tense silence, although the heavy atmosphere seemed to be lost on Angela, who sat staring intently at the roses on the table. Her eyes became focused again but kept her gaze on the flowers.

"What's going to happen with Ben?" she asked quietly, I could tell from her emotions she didn't want to hear the answer; resignation, defeat, and a small piece of hope.

"I think you already know the answer to that Angela" Carlisle spoke in a calm and soothing voice "You won't be able to go near him, and we're not able to change him"

"No, no, no. No. NO." She shook her head, the feeling of hope faltered. She lifted her head up angrily and looked at us both. "Why can't we continue our relationship? Edward was with Bella when she was still a human, why is it different rules for them?" she was yelling now

"They were in love and they were allowed to carry on, Edward didn't kill her, and I won't kill Ben!"

I sent a few calming waves towards the new born as Carlisle spoke

"You're a new born, Edward was over 100 years old, he could control his thirst and-"

Carlisle was cut off by an angry snort.

"I see. So because I'm a _new _vampire our love has to end?" She shouted standing up and walking over to the door, pausing underneath the door frame "This is so unfair, I can't believe this! We were going to stay together forever, and now we'll never be able to!" She slammed her fist into the wooden frame causing splinters and chunks of wood to rain down onto the floor.

"I think I need to get out of here" she said choking back a sob.

She ran off into the woods as Alice came running downstairs. My wife stopped in front of me and gave me a quick hug.

"You need to go after her"

I ran out of the house and into the dense woods, her figure had long disappeared but I followed Angela's tracks.

Back at the house my family sat in silence hjoping everything would turn out okay.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trees, plants, shrubs, logs all blurred past me as I ran after the newest addition to our family. I followed her tracks into a patch of trees. It looked unfriendly, cold and intimidating for a human. Tall trees, knobbly and knarled blocked out sunlight whilst standing impressively and imposing. The leaves seemed to be mourning Angela's loss as they waltzed forlornly from the branches to the cold ground. Angela was high up in a tree sitting on a thick branch, I climed up quickly and silently joined her, waiting for her to talk. It was a long wait and dawn had woken and its tendrils of light oranges were stretching across the light blue sky.

"Ben made me happier than anyone else." She looked over at me and shifted her body so we were facing each other "he always knew how I felt, probably better than you because he knew when I needed comforting or cheering up but also when I wanted to be alone. He didn't just know _what _I was feeling but also _how _I needed to be, dealt with for want of a better word"

She spoke passionately, twirling a leaf in her fingers and smiling softly. Her love for Ben, and his reciprocated love was obvious to all, and so true. Guilt squeezed my insides for stealing this love from her and I looked away from her eyes, it didn't help. I could still feel her sadness, I tried to send some neutral feelings towards her but she shook her head and placed her hand on my knee.

"Please Jasper; I need to feel how I feel. And you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. If you try to 'apologise I will neither listen nor accept." She said calmly. I nodded, confused at Angela's control. She lets out a sombre chuckle.

"What's up with Bella? She's not normally so uptight and grumpy"

I paused, obviously I was going to tell the truth, but I didn't want it to sound like I was trying to set Angela against Bella.

"Her and the family had a" I hesitated again searching for the right words "difference of opinions about something very important to her and wasn't able to get her way"

Angela snorted in an un-ladylike manner "So Bella had an argument, why with? And why?"

"Mostly with me but when the family defended me she argued with them as well. Rosalie and Bella's relationship has regressed back to how it was before Bella was changed; only this time it;' worse because Bella isn't afraid of Rose and is fighting back." I saw Angela's confused expression and I quickly explained the reasons for Rose's dislike of Bella.

"Oh, so I can kinda understand why she's arguing with Rose, but why is she having a go at you?"

I stare at her disbelievingly

"I would've thought that would have been obvious…" I say trailing off wondering if she'll get the hint. She looks back at me.

"Because I turned you into a vampire!"

"Oh." Angela leans back so that she is lying on the thick branch. After a while she pulls herself back up to her sitting position. "That's a stupid idiotic reason to be angry at you. You've told me already that you didn't want or mean to change me; and I'm guessing that once you'd bit me it was hard to not drink my blood."

She shrugged her shoulders "If you'd killed me then yeah, I would understand why but really, it's just silly."

"You really are one of the most surprising new borns I've ever met Angela" I smile, relieved she isn't attempting to rip me apart. She looks at me enquiringly.

"Well, for started you laughed when you found out you'd been turned into a vampire, you've been surprisingly well at controlling you emotions and blood lust and now you say it's silly for your best friend to be mad at me because I turned you into what you are."

"It's not that strange really" she shrugged "I mean the vampire thing is irreversible so there's no point wallowing in self-pity, and to tell you the truth, ever since I read Dracula and other vampire stories a little part or me has always secretly wanted to be a vampire" she laughs. "And even if I _was _angry with you, I'd avoid confronting you about it because it just creates a horrible awkward tense atmosphere that's unpleasant for everyone."

We fell into a comfortable silence again and watched at the sun began its steady clamber up into the sky. Once the whole sky was blanketed in a dusty blue Angela suggested we make our way back and we ran back, side by side in our new understanding and friendship.

**So, there we have it. An actual update from me! :) Thank you to anyone reading this, whether you are an old reader or a newcomer to this story it's greatly appreciated and I'd love it if you'd leave some feedback. I promise I will finish this! :) should be more action and interesting stuff appearing in the next couple of chapters :)**


End file.
